Infestor
The_Infestor is a dangerous gun-ship that weilds acid-rockets, it also has the ability to release small "pods" that enhance bloons/blimps. Info The infestor has 10,000 health and it moves at half of the speed of a BFB It's immune to acid weaponry. It's quite uncommon, it appears close to round 100, however depending on the difficulty it may happen before or after round 100. It has 1 AD. Acid rockets The acid rockets are at a slow rate (~5 to 6 seconds) released from the front in the infestor and it heads for a tower (it will try to target clusters of towers (seeking)) and it will explode into acid, which will coat towers and bloons alike with acid which is as powerful as that of a 2/1 glue gunner. This has a very wide AOE (roughly the radius of a 2/2 bomb tower). Infest pods. These pods when launched will seek out a bloon/blimp (or sometimes a tower) and on contact with a bloon/blimp it will "infest" it, the blimp/bloon will get coated in a vine-like structure which will act as a regenerative armor, this "armor" has strength proportional to the size of the controlled thing. It constantly regenerates this armor (it also gives a slow regen to the infested thing itself). For every 100 pixels the host is long (and high) it gains +0.5 health regeneration per second and +20 shield, the shield regenerates at +5 per second. Larger targets will not get instantly infested, it will only be partially infested (which doesn't help it) and so either it'll have to wait until the infest "grows" or it may get hit by another infest pod which will speed up or complete the infest. It spits out 3 of these from each side (for a total of 6) each time it releases them, this happens at a fairly slow rate. If the infested has weapons those weapons now can apply the "acid" effect (equal to that of a 2/0 glue gunner) the duration depends on the power of the weapon. If the infested thing can create bloons, it'll either create infest pods or it'll spawn the bloons as normal but they will be infested. (all children/bloons produced will be infested). The infest pods can occasionally (and they all will do so if there is nothing to infest) go to a tower, this does 2-3 damage and it applys acid that's the equivilent of a 3/1 glue gunner. Each pod has 100 health and they move at the speed of a purple bloon! Children It has no children, however upon the destruction of the Infestor it explodes like an acid rocket (with a slightly increased radius (Around that of a 3/2 bomb tower!). The back-story The infestation was quite new, it slowly started to build up on trees and animals and whatnot, quite a way away from the monkey/bloon empire, however it wasn't too far from a bloon outpost. The infestation quickly spread and made it's way to the bloon outpost, even in the infest's early and relatively weak state, before anyone knew, a good portion of the entire outpost was quickly taken over, the main bloon-commanders were notified, but because they're insane they dropped a massive bomb on the outpost to attempt to remove this threat. But out of interest they studied this infestation. Masses of monkey/bloon slaves were killed/infested through bieng forced to try to find a way to use this infest, eventually after a long time a way was found to store and contain this, an incredibly dangerous and new "infest" carrier was built and fitted with even more weapons just in case. Strangely, and almost fortunately, the infest seemingly evolved to become capable of moving through air, it may be coincidental but some bloons think that the way it evolved was influenced by the bloons. However, even though the bloons could store some infest, they still can't control it. (Please note that throughout the back-story I'm NOT talking about this. When I say infestation I mean the actual infest.) Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Carrier Category:Attacking Bloons Bloon-Class: GunshipCategory:Bloons Gunships are a bloon class along-side things like blimps and standard bloons. The Gunships have several bonuses compared to blimps. Gunships are resistant to the same things a standard blimp is resistant/immune to. For example Gunships can't be coated in glue. Gunships aren't affected by attacks designed for blimps (for example a Moab Mauler will not get the extra damage when attacking a Gunship). Gunships move slightly above the track, ignoring things like road-spikes. Drops There is a 60% chance of one of these dropping an Acid Missile Launcher (found in Heavy Drops) There is a 2.5% chance of one of these dropping a single Infest Pod Bay (It looks like a tube connected to a fairly large box) (found in Heavy Drops).